


Swoon

by trashyeggroll



Series: I really frickin' like you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Quickies, Vanilla, Vibrators, inspired by Alex Danvers' shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: After an unexpectedly eventful evening out, Kelly and Alex refuse to let it ruin their night in.





	Swoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fantasy is well-adjusted girlfriends having a fun, sexy time.

After what she’d seen and heard in the course of her military service, Kelly Olsen avoided violence where she could. Her lifetime tolerance meter was full. She didn’t seek out action movies, didn’t watch much television news. Fantasy novels heavier on adventure than GRRM-style gore were a fine substitute, even if James sighed and muttered  _ nerd _ at her when she suggested he read a book while she did, and that could be their sibling bonding time, rather than seeing the latest iteration of Joker.

But despite her aversion to exposure to these things, she was no helpless damsel, either, and your average amount of flexing didn’t typically do much to catch her attention. She was a soldier, a combat veteran, and all the physical requirements that entailed, she had conquered. 

So when a random, hooded man grabs her purse one night while walking home with her girlfriend, Alex Danvers, Kelly doesn’t panic, simply letting go of the strap before anyone got hurt—there was nothing in there worth the trouble—but he’d taken no more than two steps before Alex had hold of the back of his hoodie. She yanked, hard, pulling him almost completely off the ground as the purse tumbled from his grip, and then the redhead pushed until he was flat on the ground with his hands being pulled behind his back, yelling and cursing the whole way down. 

The emergency situation surrounding her first encounter with Alex Danvers meant attraction had been the farthest thing from her mind, and so she had missed some of the subsequent signals as they got to know each other: The wobble in her knees, the sweat on her palms… and more and more as time went on, the pull between her legs. There was no denying it: She had it  _ bad _ for the typically surly redhead with a heart of gold. 

And months later, she still absolutely  _ swoons _ over Agent Danvers manhandling the would-be mugger into a police car, giving a statement to the local uni in a gruff, authoritative voice. That stern jaw, the righteous fire in those light brown eyes—Kelly’s clutching her recovered purse in an iron grip when Alex moves back towards her, and she has to clear her throat before she can come back to the moment. “All good?”

“Yeah, they’ll follow up later. Are  _ you _ okay?” asks her girlfriend, the softness of her voice a stark contrast to the rigidity of her law enforcement persona. 

“Mhmm, yeah—fine.” Kelly offers her best casual smile. Alex tilts her head, clearly dubious until the psychologist wraps a hand around her arm. “Take me home, Danvers. Thanks for the rescue.”

Alex's eyes narrow, but a grin crawls across her lips, and her chest puffs out as she leads them back down the sidewalk. 

Logically and professionally, Kelly acknowledges she should probably feel more discomfited by the incident than she does, but it had happened so quickly and ended with such finality that it seemed a shame to let the would-be thief ruin their night. They’d spent a few rare, peaceful hours playing pool and sipping drinks with the Danvers gang. Now that their relationship had been out in the open for awhile, everyone had adjusted to the new dynamic, and there had been a lot of laughter, onion rings, and beer, and Kelly had had the added bonus of getting to watch Alex bend and stretch over the pool table all night. 

The feeling—butterflies in the stomach, heat rising in her cheeks and starting to gather in her lower belly—is one that she wasn’t sure she’d get to feel again, and not just because of how much she likes Alex’s backside in those jeans. It doesn’t just flare when Alex is doing her agent thing; she feels it watching the redhead walk into a room, any room, with those broad shoulders and hip-swinging swagger. She feels it when she rolls over in the morning, stretching out over her girlfriend’s wiry form, hard with muscle, but delightfully soft in the right places, and gets a grumpy rumble in response. She sometimes forgets to breathe just watching Alex yelling at WNBA players on TV, tossing popcorn at the screen and laughing between exasperated outbursts while a baggy jersey gives glimpses of her toned arms.  _ That’s _ how bad she has it for Alex Danvers. 

So while Alex clumsily tries to unlock the door to her apartment, Kelly starts kissing along that strong jaw she admires so much, smiling into the pale skin when the agent grunts in frustration, but she doesn't let up. She kisses across soft skin to Alex’s ear, pressing her lips to the sensitive spot just underneath, and the key turns in the lock so hard that Kelly is briefly worried it’s going to break off in the door—but only  _ very _ briefly concerned. Her focus is entirely on the herbal scent of Alex’s hair, the hint of salt on her tongue when it slips out to trace the edge of the agent’s earlobe. A shudder goes through her girlfriend’s body, and then the door bangs open, and Alex pulls her inside the entryway.

This isn’t unusual for them, lately—falling into each other as soon as they get into a private space. It’s the excitement and newness of a blooming relationship, mostly, but after an evening of teasing and that show on the street, Kelly’s already even more primed than usual, and there’s a frantic edge to the air when she drags Alex’s head down for a kiss. Her other hand drops to her shoulder, squeezing the familiar softness of that trademark black leather jacket. 

Add that to the list of things Kelly was learning about herself via Alex Danvers: She was a big fan of a quality motorcycle jacket. Rather than reminding her of gear packs and makeshift armor, that old leather scent had begun to make her think of pressing her cheek to Alex’s shoulder, leaning against each other for comfort after a stressful day. It made her think of date nights huddled close in a restaurant booth, stealing kisses and laughing between visits from the waiter. She couldn’t get enough. 

Without turning on any lights, the tall agent walks her backwards through the apartment in a now-well-rehearsed dance that doesn’t interrupt their kiss. It’d taken several ungainly runs through the obstacle course before they could make it to the bedroom without bashing a toe or a shin on some doorway or piece of furniture. Kelly noticed a couple weeks prior that Alex had quietly moved a few things out of the way, and now, they barely have to think about it. 

Kelly’s kicked off her shoes by the time the back of her legs hit the bed, and they’re both panting when they pull away from the kiss. She expects Alex to go for the hem of her shirt or the button of her jeans, but she pauses instead, hands on Kelly’s hips, and searches her face. 

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay? We almost just got robbed… this seems… Are you okay?” Alex’s voice drifts quieter and quieter as she speaks, and it’s another striking moment of contrast—the woman who’d been kissing her into a frenzy, and the woman who’s now looking at her with the softest, most endearing expression of concern.

It makes Kelly’s heart thump against her ribcage. It makes her swoon. 

“I’m okay,” she repeats, rocking forward to press her lips against the forehead wrinkles Alex always gets when she’s worried. “With everything else that’s been going on, honestly… Getting robbed by an unarmed twenty-something is just about the least dangerous thing to happen in a long time.”

Alex’s brow smooths, and she smiles again, shaking her head. “That’s a little dark, Dr. Olsen.”

“Ah—the duality of woman,” laughs the psychologist, stepping back so she can sit on the edge of the bed. “And the way you handled that guy…  _ mmmf.” _

“Oh, really?” Alex cocks her head to one side, languidly sliding her leather jacket off.

“Mhmm. ‘Federal agent, stop resisting.’  _ Quite _ the show.”

“That’s right.” Alex puffs up again, then lifts her arms in a dramatic bodybuilder pose and flexes. “Couldn’t handle all of this.”

Laughing, Kelly tries to throw her best eyeroll, but it bounces harmlessly off her girlfriend as Alex pulls her dark green t-shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor. She moves toward the bed, and Kelly sits up, batting the agent’s hands away to flip open the button on her jeans. The metallic rip of the zipper makes heat flush Kelly’s neck, and everything happens more quickly after that. It still seems like too long before the rest of their clothes follow the shirt to the floor, and Kelly can’t help a grateful moan when her bare stomach slides against the agent’s.

Alex is hovering over her, eyes darkened, lean arms braced on either side of Kelly’s shoulders as she ducks her head for another kiss. The agent’s hips roll with lazy thrusts while their lips melt together, and Kelly brings her hands up to grip Alex’s back. She can’t get enough of the feeling of all that power shifting and tensing under her fingertips. It makes the gathering pressure between her legs intensify into a persistent throbbing, until she’s shifting her own hips up in search of relief, meeting Alex’s as they rock down.

“Still okay?” murmurs the agent, lifting her head.

Her black eyeliner is smudged, sweat starting to gather on her skin, and Kelly lifts a hand to wipe away some of her own, darker foundation that’s rubbed onto Alex’s cheeks and nose. “Mhmm. I’ve got my big, badass girlfriend here keeping me safe and satisfied. She’s moving a little slow for my taste, but…” Kelly breaks off into a high, sudden laugh when Alex growls and nips at her shoulder, not hard, but enough to startle her out of her teasing. 

“Too slow, huh?” husks Alex, smirking in a way that makes Kelly’s stomach clench with anticipation. Holding her weight with one arm, she gathers Kelly’s wrists with the other hand, then pushes them into the bed above her head. 

The authoritative grip has Kelly arching up against her girlfriend’s stomach, only partially swallowing a reflexive groan. Alex seems to have picked up on her earlier hints better than she’d thought, and it’s making a slick mess between her legs without so much as the press of a firm thigh to get her going. Alex just  _ does _ that to her. 

“Better?”

“Keep going.” The words are breathier than she intended, but it gets across her taunting intent. “We’ll see.”

“Oh, ‘we’ll see’?”

“Mhmm.”

“Lot of confidence for someone in your position.” 

“And what position is that?” Kelly tilts her chin up, flexing her fingers above her head. “You still haven’t shown me anything, Agent Danvers.” 

Alex chuckles again, but this time it’s a puffy, incredulous sort of sigh, and there’s an intensity to the look in her eyes that isn’t just about the way their bodies are pressed together. U-Haul jokes aside, Kelly isn’t quite prepared for her own response to the raw, open affection in those rounded brown eyes, so she cranes her neck up for another kiss, and Alex obliges, shifting her weight so she can deepen the connection… before pulling back to flash another smirk. 

“It’s  _ Director  _ Danvers _ , _ ” she corrects, sliding her free hand down Kelly’s side, rough fingertips skating along the curve of her hip before dipping between her legs. 

Kelly lets her head fall to the mattress, eyes wanting to roll back at the first brush against her clit—it seems more accidental than anything, and the fingers slip lower, ghosting against her entrance before pulling away completely. Frustration blooms in Kelly’s chest before she sees what her girlfriend is up to.

“Seems that… I’ve  _ already _ done a lot to you,” teases Alex, waving the two glistening digits at her before popping them into her mouth, cheeks hollowing as she sucks them clean with a borderline pornographic,  _ totally unfair _ groan of appreciation. “But I think we can do better than that. If you’re done talking.” 

Though her head’s too hazy to process all the words, Kelly understands the gist from the low, rumbling timbre of Alex’s tone. She nods sharply, in vehement agreement, and lifts her head to lick a showy path along those same two fingers, keeping her eyes locked with her girlfriend’s darkening ones. “Show me what you got, Director.”

Alex takes the words like a sworn oath. Releasing Kelly’s hands with a growl, the agent slides down her body, kissing and nipping at expanses of skin as she goes. She stops to lavish attention on her girlfriend’s breasts for so long that by the time she’s slinging Kelly’s knees over her shoulders, Kelly is sure she’s going to fly off the face of the planet if she doesn’t get some relief  _ soon. _ The pressure in her lower belly has her blood roaring in her ears, and she bites her lip until it stings to keep from coming the moment Alex finds her clit with her tongue. Her eyes do roll back this time, and she tangles her fingers in that deep red hair.

Apparently finished with teasing, Alex gets right to it and doesn’t let up, alternating between firm, broad strokes against her clit, and then closing her lips around it and sucking. Kelly arches and keens and tries not to pull too hard on her girlfriend’s hair, but it isn’t long before she’s desperately grinding into that warm, wet mouth. Alex doesn’t appear to mind, and in fact seems to appreciate the enthusiasm enough that she moans, the sound vibrating through her lips and sending Kelly hurtling over the edge. She goes rigid as the pressure in her lower body explodes outward, a relentless rush of sensation and pleasure that chases all other thoughts from her mind. All the while, Alex’s wide hands hold her thighs in place, tongue still tracing lazy circles around her clit until she collapses bonelessly against the bed, pushing at Alex’s head and panting hard. 

_ “Shit,”  _ is all she can manage as Alex rests her cheek on her thigh, her lips and chin shiny in the lamp light and sticky against Kelly’s skin. Her face and fingertips are tingling in the afterglow, and her limbs feel as though they’ve been filled with sand, so she barely notices when Alex ducks out from under her knees, shuffling around somewhere near the headboard.

Kelly’s almost sleepy, which is mildly embarrassing, but they’ve both had a long day, and she just came like a freight train. But, and she’s not yet ready to admit this out loud, she’s disappointed there’s no warm body to cuddle while she recovers, and that’s so unacceptable that Kelly shifts up to her elbows to see what’s more important.

Her girlfriend’s leaning over to the bedside table, fiddling with something in the drawer. It gives Kelly an uninterrupted moment to admire the long planes of Alex’s back, and she can’t help but scoot over close enough to pinch that firm backside waving in her face, like she wanted to do all night. 

Alex startles, swatting at her hand and twisting around with an affronted, “Hey!”

Shrugging and chuckling to herself, Kelly goes on, “What’re you up to over there?”

“Oh—um, had an idea.” The agent holds up her hand, expression switching from bashful embarrassment to an endearingly cautious smile. Kelly raises an eyebrow at the thin, royal purple pen she holds up—clearly a vibrator—and some of her mind’s post-orgasm heaviness lifts, enough that she notices the agent is squirming. For someone who fucks as thoroughly and well as Alex Danvers, the agent is perpetually nervous  _ talking _ about sex. That white Protestant, rural Midwestern upbringing was a tough habit to kick. 

She puts a palm on her girlfriend’s knee to still the anxious movement and leans up for a kiss, running her fingers through the short-clipped red hair on the back of her head, hoping it’s a comforting gesture. Their tongues slide together, slower now, and Kelly keeps the kiss going until she feels Alex’s shoulders relax. 

“Let me see,” she murmurs, gently, even as she’s already taking the vibrator from Alex’s hand. Kelly pulls back, tugging on her girlfriend’s hair until she gets the message and dips her head to press her lips against Kelly’s neck. The psychologist tests the toy while enjoying the attention, holding it out over Alex’s shoulder. Individual clicks to cycle three speeds, hold the button to turn on and off. Simple enough. 

“Good?” Alex’s voice is so quiet Kelly almost doesn’t hear, but to be fair, her mouth is also occupied exploring the area around Kelly’s collarbone. 

“I guess we’ll see,” she quips back. 

“Well, I just put new batt—“ The last word spikes into a strangled cry when Kelly moves a hand down to cup between Alex’s legs. 

“Mm-mm, done talking,” she throws the words back, but is too caught up with the silky warmth instantly coating her fingers, the soft curls brushing against her palm, to see if her girlfriend notices. Alex’s clit is swollen and easy to find, and Kelly’s body roars back to a frenzy at the idea that the agent is this wet, this close, just from making her come. She lays back again, with the redhead’s body obediently following her down, not letting her fingers break contact with the throbbing bud. 

Straddling Kelly’s thigh, hips rocking subtly into her hand, Alex still has the presence of mind to fumble for her other knee and push it to the side. Their eyes drop to watch together as Alex’s pale hand ghosts across her stomach, then dips down to find her entrance with now-practiced ease. Kelly lets out a long breath at the slight stretch as Alex eases two fingers into her with short, gentle thrusts, until she bottoms out at the last knuckle.

It takes some trial and error, but they find a rhythm that works for both of them, a steady see-sawing of motion as the air fills with rising gasps and moans. Alex fucks into her with steady, long strokes, eventually falling forward to her other arm and giving Kelly a better angle to apply the firm pressure she likes against her clit. Her girlfriend’s spilling sticky warmth over her hand, down her palm and painting the thigh underneath, and the wet sounds joining their voices make Kelly’s nerve endings catch fire. 

Despite her earlier peak, she’s racing towards another orgasm, and Kelly can tell Alex is close from the thudding pulse against her fingertips and the increasingly helpless whines slipping from her girlfriend’s slackened mouth. Summoning every ounce of coordination she has left while her entire body thrums with pleasure, Kelly clicks on the vibrator still clutched in her free hand.

The sudden buzzing seems to startle her girlfriend out of a trance, pausing three knuckles deep while she blinks dumbly down at the toy. 

_ “Alex Danvers,” _ she gasps, her muscles fluttering in protest around those long, infuriatingly still fingers. “Don’t stop,  _ please, _ keep go— _ hnnnf.” _

Mercifully, Alex snaps back to herself before she finishes her rambling plea. Her arm starts moving again, faster and harder now, and Kelly gives her a grateful moan, head falling back with the overwhelming rush of blissful sensation. Alex’s fingertips drag and press against her front wall with every pistoning thrust, and Kelly almost forgets about the buzzing shaft in her hand, until it accidentally brushes her hip, sending a jolt through her bones.

When she moves the toy down, Alex grunts out from above her, “Look at me.”

The rough edge to the authoritative tone has Kelly clenching around those pounding fingers, and she manages to force her eyes open to meet her girlfriend’s intent gaze. Alex’s skin gleams with a layer of sweat, the veins in her arm standing out, and Kelly can’t wait another second—she presses the vibrator to her clit and almost comes at the first touch, her hips jumping with the force of the pleasure that rips up her spine. Her hand is trapped between her thigh and Alex, the redhead bucking against her fingers, and all Kelly can do is hold Alex’s amber gaze, trying desperately to communicate what she wants while coherent thought has abandoned her. All she knows is  _ want, _ and what she  _ wants _ is to feel Alex come undone before she’s too far gone to enjoy it. 

_ “Fuck, _ you’re so beautiful like this,” mutters the redhead around panting breaths. “It’s okay, baby, I’m with you, let go,  _ holyfuckingshit—“ _

Between the pet name, the cursing, and the rush of warmth against her hand, Kelly’s orgasm rises up like a tsunami, inescapable and all-consuming as it washes across her bones. She sobs and sighs and writhes through it, while her inner muscles grip and pull around the fingers still moving with shallow, languid thrusts. 

Eventually, Alex collapses over her, hips jerkily churning through the last of her own peak as she groans into Kelly’s collarbone. It pins the still-buzzing vibrator between them, and Kelly nearly yelps at the increase in pressure near her pulsing, overstimulated clit before managing to switch the thing off so they can ride out the aftershocks in peace. She sets the toy on the bed and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders, bringing one leg up to hook over her narrow hips. It’s a little too hot, but after getting left alone last time, Kelly’s ready to wring every bit of affection she can get.

Alex chuckles after a while, when their breathing has slowed, turning her head so she’s nuzzling into Kelly’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere, you know.” 

“What?” she murmurs back, with faux innocence. 

The agent wiggles her captured hips pointedly, and just that movement is enough to have Kelly hissing through her teeth through a final, rippling aftershock.

When it’s passed, Kelly huffs, “Hush. I’m allowed to be clingy after coming that hard, twice. Give me a minute.” 

Alex chuckles, the muscles in her stomach jumping against Kelly’s, and peppers her cheeks with unnecessarily loud kisses until they’re sleepily laughing together. Her heart feels simultaneously light as air and filled to the brim, and a warmth that has nothing to do with their physical exertions or closeness spreads through her belly and limbs. 

When she finally releases her spider monkey hold, they roll out of the warm bed to take care of their nightly routine in the bathroom. Alex hasn’t given her a key or a drawer, but when Kelly is done washing her hands, the redhead pulls an unopened toothbrush from the cabinet. It’s almost comical how similar her expression is to when she’d been questioningly holding the vibrator, if not for how achingly cute it is.

“I, uh… I thought, since you’re, ahem, here a lot… That you’d like to have a, um, a toothbrush. Here.”

With some difficulty, she resists the urge to tease her very thoughtful and sweet girlfriend about fucking her senseless and then getting nervous about  _ this. _ Alex isn’t fresh out of the closet any more, but in terms of more serious relationships, she’s still very new, and honestly, Kelly is, too. So she accepts the toothbrush with a grateful grin. 

And her poor, big tough agent keeps rambling, “No pressure, or meaning, about the toothbrush, you know. Unless, you—“

“No pressure toothbrush, got it,” interrupts Kelly, as gently as she can. “And thank you. I’m sure it’ll make us both happier in the morning.”

Finally, her handsome girlfriend smiles again, nodding sheepishly before disappearing back into the bedroom. Alone with her thoughts and her new, no-pressure toothbrush, Kelly can’t deny that the simple gesture makes her heart flutter. She’s not sure what she did to deserve her time with Alex Danvers, but Kelly Olsen is certain that she’s not going to stop swooning over her anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
